1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for allocating a resource, More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for allocating a persistent resource and a device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research for providing services having various Quality of Service (QoS) to a user using transmission speed having about 100 Mbps has been actively performed in a fourth generation (4G) being a next generation communication system. An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system is a representative example of the communication system. The IEEE 802.16 system is a communication system using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme in order to support a broadband transmission network in a Physical Channel.
Resource allocation of the IEEE 802.16m system uses non-persistent resource allocation and persistent resource allocation method, and a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) scheme. For example, a terminal communicates with a base station using an allocated resource. Upon retransmission from the base station, the terminal needs to transmit a retransmission packet and an initial transmission packet of an allocated persistent resource in the same subframe. In this case, when the terminal is situated in a cell boundary or a location whose communication environment is poor, it is difficult for the terminal to successively transmit a packet due to insufficient power. This causes a problem of reducing a coverage of the terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for allocating a persistent resource which enables a terminal and a base station to efficiently communicate with each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.